


Day 7: Half Dressed

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Clothed Sex, Half-Dressed, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Steve Rogers, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Sit right here," I said, patting my knees, and he did just that, perching prettily on my lap with his thighs straddling mine, still clad in my uniform pants. Bucky threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder. "Like this?""Just like that, gorgeous. Now put your boots back on.""Oooh, Captain!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. Skype/Facetime sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 7: Half Dressed **

Bucky grunted when I slammed him against the wall just inside our motel room, but the darkness in his eyes contained no anger. He grabbed me by the front of my uniform and yanked me close, kissing me hard and deep, his tongue exploring every corner of my mouth.

"Get this fucking thing off," he rasped, hands still gripping my uniform as he pushed me backward to the nearest available seat, which happened to be one of the two stiff-backed chairs positioned by a small table. Shoving me into the chair, he grappled with my tactical belt, wrenching it open while I yanked open the hidden zipper on the top part of my uniform. I wrestled my arms out of it just as he got the zipper open at my crotch and reached inside to palm and squeeze the hard-on I had sported since we hopped on my bike after getting the call from headquarters telling us our surveillance mission was a wrap.

Having Bucky pressed against my back, even with two full tac uniforms between us, never failed to rev me up; his arms wrapped around my waist, his inner thighs pressed against the outside of mine, and his crotch resting snug against my ass had a lot to do with that, although the filthy suggestions he growled into my ear during the entire ride back to our motel were undoubtedly the cause of my current state -- not to mention his.

"What do you wanna do with that?" I panted as Bucky freed my throbbing cock from my uniform, leaving me bare chested and exposed, and a rush of heat flooded my body as Bucky's eyes raked over me from head to toe and back again.

"I wanna ride it so hard I feel you when I sit down for a week."

I groaned, my hand falling to my dick and giving it a few leisurely strokes. That filthy mouth would be the death of me, but it'd be a hell of a way to go.

His eyes snapping with electricity, Bucky deftly threw open the buckles on his jacket, yanking it open and tossing it in the direction of the bed -- he missed -- before opening his tac pants and pushing them and his boxer briefs far enough down his ass to allow his beautiful, rock hard cock to spring free, slapping against the tank top that regrettably covered his belly. "Help me with my boots?" he murmured, a half smirk curling his lips, and stood directly in front of me.

"Gladly." I bent down to loosen the various buckles and laces on his shin-high black boots, hyper-aware of the deliberate motion of Bucky fisting his cock just inches from my head. When his boots were loose enough to kick off, before I gave him a chance to do so, I reached for him, gripping his ass with both hands and pulling his hips to my face.

"Fuck!" Bucky nearly shouted when I wrapped my mouth around his straining cock and sucked him down to the root in one stroke, dragging the flat of my tongue along the underside of his dick on my way back up. "Ungh... God, Stevie!"

"Agreed." I sat up and licked my lips as he toed off his boots and socks, shoving his pants down and off. In just his white undershirt, he crossed the room to the bedside table, where our diminishing bottle of lube had rested for the week we'd been on the mission, and brought the lube back with him, slapping it into my outstretched palm. "Sit right here," I said, patting my knees, and he did just that, perching prettily on my lap with his thighs straddling mine, still clad in my uniform pants.

Bucky threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder. "Like this?"

" _Just_ like that, gorgeous. Now put your boots back on."

"Oooh, _Captain!_ " Bucky exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized, but he immediately did as I asked, still straddling my legs as he bent down to slide his feet back into the boots.

"Fucking Christ, Buck." The moan carrying those words was genuine; what a gorgeous sight that was, his perfect ass presented to me like a gift, his pink hole exposed and quivering with his unspoken need. "You know what you do to me?"

"I know what I wanna do to you," he shot back, wiggling his ass, so I took advantage of the position, squirting a stream of lube onto my fingers and rubbing it over his hole, pressing two fingers just far enough inside to wet his opening. He let out a shameless groan, sitting up and grinding down on my fingers as he reached over and plucked the lube from my hand.

"Holy -- _ungh_ ," I choked out as Bucky slicked my cock with two fast pumps from base to tip before sliding backward up my lap and turning his head to kiss me. While our tongues wrestled, he seated the tip of my cock against his hole and sank down onto it, a hot, steady slide, until his ass rested on my upper thighs and we were both breathless.

"Hey, Stevie?" Bucky murmured against my lips.

"Mm-hmm?" My hands roamed under his shirt, sliding over the ridges of muscle and bone, waiting for his go-ahead before moving. He usually adjusted pretty quickly to my size, but if I moved too hard too soon, it could still hurt him.

"Fuck me stupid."

"You don't have to ask me twice," I panted, guiding him to lift a few inches and then holding him there with my hands under his ass. He obviously knew what was coming, because he braced himself with a hand wrapped around each of the chair's arms, and I grinned darkly at his back as I began pistoning up into him as hard and fast as I could.

The slap of flesh against flesh was loud in the small, impersonal motel room, but our grunts and moans and cries were louder. Bucky completely gave in to me, hooking the toes of his boots behind my calves and letting go of the chair in favor of resting the back of his head on my shoulder, his hands now occupied with jerking his cock and tugging lightly on his balls. Every time I pumped upward, his whole body jolted, making his cries come out broken and uneven. The sounds he made turned me on so much I began thrusting even harder, sweat running into my eyes and down my torso.

"Fuck," I groaned, inexorable heat building in my abdomen, resting my forehead against the tank top plastered with sweat to Bucky's back. "It feels too good, baby -- I'm gonna come."

Bucky didn't have time to answer before his own orgasm hit him, a rough, trembling howl tearing from his chest as his entire body spasmed and twitched his way through it. His ass clenched almost painfully around my cock, and it was all I could take; I came inside him, grunting heatedly, still holding him aloft as I fucked up into his snug warmth until I couldn't take another second of stimulation. Slowly and gently, I lifted him up and off, allowing my cock to slide out of him before manhandling him into a sideways position on my lap so I could wrap my arms around him and kiss him properly.

That was what I did, too, claiming and giving long, deep, adoring kisses, stroking Bucky's hair where it fell to his shoulders, content just to experience him for as long as both of us could sit still.

Bucky moved first, pulling back with kiss-reddened lips and glassy eyes. "Jesus Christ," he sighed. "We need a shower."

"Yeah, we do."

"Gonna take one with me?"

I kissed the tip of his nose. "You know I am."

"Fucking hell, sugar. I swear it gets hotter every time. I thought you were gonna hammer me into pieces."

" _You_ get hotter every time, babe. Every time I look at you, too. Oh, and..." I looked up at him with my lashes lowered, smiling shyly. "Those boots didn't hurt, either."

He grinned. "If they make you fuck me like _that_ , I'll wear the boots every goddamn time."

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos light porn-fueled fires under my ass!


End file.
